ABSTRACT The Neural Cell Engineering and Imaging Core (Core D, NCEI) has been a vital component of the Kennedy Center for 25 years, steadily growing in resources and user base, with 110 individuals utilizing the Core in the last year alone. The NCEI Core consists of 3 major divisions: The Cell and Tissue Engineering SubCore, with facilities and expertise for cell/tissue culture work including primary, embryonic, iPS cells and modern neural differentiation protocols. The Modern Microscopy SubCore, with instruments for tissue sectioning and imaging. And the Analysis and Graphics SubCore, which provides workstations with sophisticated software for deconvolution, quantitative 2D to 5D image analyses and reconstruction, custom software and macros, as well as graphics and printing services. To optimize use of these tools for IDDRC investigators, NCEI leadership provides in-depth user consultation, emphasizes well-planned experimental design, and engages in vigilant monitoring of project progress. The Core's value is extended by ties with expert advisors on gene targeting, gene therapy, RNA constructs, optogenetics, electrophysiology, and human ES, iPS and fetal cells. Productivity and innovation is enhanced by interaction with other IDDRC Cores, coordinating, e.g., studies correlating brain cell and anatomic changes with behavioral phenotype (AP), genetic or epigenetic evaluations on isolated cell subpopulations (NGEN), and translational studies on reprogrammed cells from patients (HCP). Core resources also serve the U54 research project on 22q11.2DS by providing imaging and quantitative analyses of changes in gene expression, analysis of neural subtypes and dendritic changes in mouse models, and generating iPS cells and differentiating neurons from patient samples carrying 22q11.2 deletions. The Core maintains high standards of quality control through scheduled internal evaluations and the annual user survey carried out by the ADM Core. Collectively, the NCEI Core represents a significant part of the scientific bridge between genetics and cognitive phenotypes and as such has a broad and significant impact on the research carried out by IDDRC investigators that are focused on and critical to understanding and treating IDDs.